London Shark Attack!
by mastercontrol12
Summary: Part of the MegaMew Series, The Mews find another MegaMew, only to deal with Kish and co. with...a New Recruit?


Mastercontrol presents:

"London Shark Attack!"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, The MegaMews are mine however.)

With one of the MegaMews found, the Mews, along with Shella O' Herra, traveled to London, England on a tip of a possible MegaMew sighting.

"Ok, girls here we are, London, England!" Shella said while drinking a bottle of Vodka.

"ok, M.C's last known contact lives here, her name is Annie Valentino, Daughter of former London crime boss, Shelton "Jaws" Valentino." Kenchiro said.

"it's a shame Ryou isn't here, we could use his help na no da" Pudding said.

"i guess he's still grieving, he said M.C was like a brother to him" Lettuce said.

As the Mews searched high and low, Lettuce decided to try another tactic.

"Maybe this Mew is a sea creature like i am, if so maybe i can call her using sonar" She thought.

She transformed and used her long anttenas to call her.

"excuse me?"

"Huh?" Lettuce said.

"Are you a Mew Mew?"

"yes i am, are you?" Lettuce responded.

"Yes i am, you are a Finless porpouse and yet you can speak shark" the voice said.

"weird huh? are you nearby? you sound close." lettuce said.

"turn around, silly!"

Lettuce turned around and saw a young girl, about 17, wearing a light blue shirt, Blue overalls, a dark blue unzipped hoodie, and white sandals, her hair is silver with blue highlights.

"hi..." Lettuce said.

"ello' gov'n" the girl said.

"You speak japanese?" Lettuce asked.

"with ease, and i speak 6 other languages, i have to if am to travel the world one day" the girl said.

"i gotta get you to the girls!" Lettuce said, "but first, do have any strange markings on you?"

The girl exposed her left shoulder to find a shark's head with crossbones, "like this?" she said.

"Yep, let's go!" Lettuce said.

"Lead the way." the girl said.

Meanwhile at the Picadilly circus...

The Mews were ambushed by Kish, Pai and Taruto, who managed to recruit a new alien, he was tall muscular, had red hair, Pale skin, armor-plaited on both arms and was only wearing pants, he had an "X" shaped scar on his chest and had a metalic lower jaw.

"What do ya think Kish, I told you recruiting Gorko was a good idea." Taruto boasted.

Gorko said nothing...

"Well, Koneko-chan, it seems that this is game, set and match, don't you think?" Kish said in a sly manner.

"Where the hell is Lettuce?" Mint said angerly.

"Give her a break Mint, she's probbly still looking for that other MegaMew." Zakuro said.

"Besides, 4 on 4 isn't bad odds na no da!" Pudding cheered.

Suddenly, Lettuce and Her friend appeared.

"are you Annie?" Zakuro asked.

The girl nodded..

"Thank god." ichigo said as Kish tried to put the moves on her.

The girl came closer to Kish...

"Can i help you?" he asked.

The girl then delivered a vicious left hook to Kish's jaw!

"Damn!" said Zakuro.

"Yikes!" Said Mint.

"Ouch!" said Pudding.

"She is Defenitly a Mew Mew." said Ichigio

"No normal human can deliver a blow that powerful" Said Lettuce.

"Can i be of assistance?" the girl said.

"that depends, can you transform?" Zakuro said.

At that moment, Masha spat out a pendant for the girl, it was gray with blue markings.

"i guess i can." the girl said as words came to her.

MEW MEW ANKOR METAMORPHOSIS!

a White light covered her, when it vanished she looked the same, same hair and eyes but she was wearing a white and blue stripped shirt a blue miniskirt with a white belt with a shark's head beltbuckle, a blue bandana dons her head, and wrapped around her was a blue Pirate captain's jacket, her skin was now a pale blue, she had now developed gills and shark teeth, and sharp fins on her arms.

"Whoa..." said Lettuce.

"Playtime's over!" said Ichigo.

"hey, is this a private brawl, or can anyone join?" said Shella, who just flew down from searching.

"hey! don't forget me!" said Berry who was with Kenchiro.

"Now it's 8 on 4! how do ya' like them odds?" said ichigo.

"Gorko...smash...Mew Mews!" said the giant as he summoned his Hailbird.

"Ready, let's hit em' hard!" said ichigo.

"with you all the way!" said Annie

ANKOR SABER!

Within no time at all a blue sword with hooked edges formed in her hands.

RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!

RIBBON LOVEBERRY CHECK!

RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!

PUDDING RING INFRNO!

RIBBON MINT ECHO!

RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!

RIBBON GUSTA STIORM!

RIBBON ANKOR TSUNAMI!

The combined attacks sent Gorko flying, while Kish and Pai survived the atttack by levitating.

...Taruto was not so lucky.

When the dust settled, Taruto was battered, Both of his legs were broken.

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding said, feeling worried.

"let's get out of here before they get pissed" said Berry said.

and with that, the girls left...

Back in Tokyo...

"So it turns out, that while we were looking for Annie, Annie was looking for us!" Ichigo said to Ryou, "And Annie's a Mew Mew!"

"Great, 2 down, three to go!" said Ryou.

"oh that reminds me! my father wanted to give this to you." Annie said as she handed him the letter:

_Dear Ryou,_

_If you got this letter, then i am dead and Annie got to you, Listen, Deep Blue is killing all the scientists involved in the Mew project, M.C was the first. and i was next because i helped fund it, you and Kenchiro have to lay low for a while, the aliens are not playing around anymore, they have a new way of creating smarter Chimera animals._

_Stay safe, stay alive..._

_Warm regards,_

_Shellton._

**Could Deep Blue be going after those involved in the Mew Project?, and what is this about Smarter Chimera animals?**

**Tune in and find out!**

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
